Ford & Bill Cipher and helping the troubled school student-1shotseries
by finnymini24
Summary: Helping when I am having a hard based off my jounral entries that I write of my own life when I'm sically about Bill who watched over me in school, and who motivates me in my life along with Ford. What they are both geniuses.
1. Ford-Helping you get back on the flow

"Hi Stanford."I said as walked into the room though a portal.  
"Oh Hello, what brings you to our world ?" Stanford replied after turning around his chair from his up his glasses in the process.  
"Well I'm trying to work on a assignment and stuff but my focus is all wandering, and procrastinating seems better." "I see as he held his chin. Well lucky for you I know how to deal with this situation."He gleamed as he put his hand up with his index finger up.(like a ha moment)"Throughout my years of studying I will tell you one thing that it's best to make work fun or else you won't get anything, but you also shouldn't focus so hard or overthink it's all about keeping it simple. Sit we have lot to discuss. "As Stanford gestured me to the chair besides him. I then grab the other chair and sit down next to Ford.

"Now I know school is different for you than it was for me. We just need to find the rights things to get you going. I know music helps you, also writing everything on your mind when it's too full of thoughts, and trying to find a way that works. All we need to do is find that so you're improve your performance and mind. Let's see here your earphones, you left them the last time you were here."As he pulls them out of his desk drawer, and puts on the papers he has layed out."What's your mind want to listen too right now?" Ford then looked up at you with a half smile."...Well right now I want to listen to (favorite study song)." As I hand Ford my phone, and he plugs in the earphones.  
"Ok here make that change as he hands you your device,now drink plenty of water,have a smooth flowing pen to get those thoughts down nice and easy." He then turns around to see a Bill Cipher plush appear on his desk. "Oh yeah here's your plush of Bill, heh it's weird but he doesn't seem to mind watching over you while I got stuff to do. Just don't let him distract you, or fall asleep." As he picks it off the desk, and places it in your hands."Now we just need to find that peak of performance then you're off on a roll. In a world full of knowledge flowing through your mind. You will have your assignments done in no time."He then gets down to my level, and places his hand on my shoulder. "Anything is possible,I mean look at me I got 12 PHDs, and traveled to other dimensions. No other human has done that. Although it wasn't my intention. (clears his throat)Well..anyway let's get going shall we? Now I'm gonna write a list of all the things your need to do by today and nothing else past that so you can do your priorities first."(Scribble's on a piece of paper, and hands it to me.)

"Oookay everything sees in order. You're going to do just fine. All you lack is the ability to believe in yourself and see that you are capable. I let myself down by not listening to my friend's advice, and I caused trouble for my family, gravity falls, the world, and across dimensions. Now look what's the worst thing you can do. I'm pretty sure I done it all...oh unless you count Rick then I look a lot better."(Adverting eye contact for that tad bit)"The point is to take risks like my brother Stanley, and not let your mind be set in way that you can't go never really got the chance to express himself the way he should have."He then sighs and looks down for a moment before bringing his head back up.

"I know you don't mean to but you constantly put yourself down, and think no I can't or you simply don't put the extra step forward. Your young ,and you can be bold. You're in one of the best times of your life."He then places his other arm on your shoulder and starts to smile.

"Right now the focus should be on finishing school, and getting that degree. I will be with you every step of the way. It would be my pleasure to see you develop that brain into something extraordinary, no matter what path you dream was to go to medical school and become a medical is the first step in your journey ,and developing these skills will help you overcome many obstacles. The key to solving all your problems is simple. Its getting good grades, and doing your best everyday ,and with all your might. When you have good grades you don't have to worry about these other things you have been experiencing right will be alright if you do that ,and taking proper care of yourself." Then a beep beep beep sound of a digital clock goes off.

"Oh my it seems I wasted enough time already. It time for you to get going. Remember what I said, and don't forget that we are with you every step of the way.""Thanks Ford I really appreciate it." I said as I hugged him goodbye and left through the portal back to my own world.


	2. Bill Cipher-Get to Sleep

Bill...Bill...BBBIILLLL... As I wandered around in the dark searching for the triangle dream demon.

UGH what do you want. Can't you see that I don't want you here right now. As Bill turned around with his hand doing the cringing.

I then looked up at him with his back turned. "Yeah I know but I can't sleep right now. I'm trying my best to fall asleep but I just couldn't even though my mind is tired.

Bill then turns around looks at me for a min then laughs maniacally. "Hahahaa HAHAHAHA what do you expect me to do about it. As a being of pure energy I don't have experience such nuisances. Now get lost kid. You don't belong here, the exit is that way."

A door appears behind me. Bill flies upward away with his hand behind his back turned.

"I'm not leaving till I fall asleep" as I stand my ground.

"Fine have it your way" As he snaps his fingers and the door disappears, and then a table forms with a chairs, and Bill comes down. Then a pot of tea magically appears along with two cups. He sits with his arms behind his head. While the tea was being poured midair.

"Since you're not planning on returning to the world you came from. I might as well make you feel comfortable. I don't get too many guest here. Have a cup of tea."(as it switched over and pour tea into my cup)

"Well that was a fast change of pace. Considering that you told me to get out." I remarked back to him as he took a sip of his tea. "You know I can still make you leave. But I'm a gentleman with manners, unlike you who has none. Although it mainly depends on my mood"...(I then got my phone, and stayed glued to it as he talked away.) HEY I looked up what are you doing I thought you came to me so you could fall asleep! He says in a annoyed tone.

"To be honest Bill I just ordered a plush of you." as I showed him my phone screen.

"Pfft you WHAT" As he spills his tea just as he was ready to take another sip. "Why on EARTH would you?"

"Well first of all you can't be physically with me when I need you, So this will make things better. Plus if you want I can have you watch through it." I stated back to him.

"That's not the point. I will be fine since I can see you through the mindscape but if it makes you feel better...I guess( as he looked down at his tea cup)...Jeez you humans and the need for contact, He then brought his eye back up. Although I won't object you better not do anything weird with or to it." He then changed his tone back to normal.

"Alright now it's time to get you to bed it's way past your time to get sleep. If you stay any longer it will be another two hours. Ok now look here flesh bag I would normally do this with a deal-"

"Or forcibly possessed a body". Taking a sip of tea keeping eye contact with him.(You know the eyes that look up from the tea cup)

"Jeez kid calm down. I'm not going to do that. Now shut your eyes, and think of a place you want to be." I then do as he says and put my cup down. Bill then makes some fire in hand then lets it disappear, leaving a small pile of ash behind. "Okay now open"

"What's that...ash...why?"My eyes focusing on the small pile.

Bill then raises his hand "Well in your culture what does it mean?"

"Well we use it as a protection barrier." Thinking about all the times I was told to put it.

"Good now I'm gonna smear it on your head." he flies over the table and smears it across my forehead and sprinkles the leftovers above my head. "Your all set. Just say when. (okay).He then snaps his fingers, and I fell asleep. Bill then comes over to me as I laid on the tabletop. I can't make good dreams however with my manipulating skills I can make a nice bubble for your mind, and put it at ease. Now then he used his powers to move me and put me back in my bed. "Well I guess my job here is done. Just remember I'm still waiting on that deal and I don't give up easily."


End file.
